


looking out for you

by tenebrism



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, no buildings were burned down in the making of this drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8234104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenebrism/pseuds/tenebrism
Summary: Mingyu is on a date, and Soonyoung causes a disruption.





	

**Author's Note:**

> very tiny, very dumb, but i haven't written anything in over a year, so it will do. thanks for reading!

This is not Mingyu's first terrible date.

Because he isn't a quitter and is basically a nice person, he is very intent on seeing this one through, until he hears some commotion in the crowded restaurant - stomping and apologizing and a barrage of, "Excuse me! Sorry! Yeah, sorry, this is important. I need my friend to - that was your foot, sorry - uh, you really shouldn't keep your glass so close to the edge of the - Hey! Kim Mingyu!" 

Mingyu, mortified, pointedly avoids looking. "Um, maybe it's a different-" 

"Mingyu!" 

His date has raised both eyebrows beyond what could possibly constitute belief. So Mingyu turns his head and says, "Don't come over here! I'm busy!" 

Kwon Soonyoung doesn't care about busy. "I know, I know," he says. Having completed his path of destruction towards the table, he doesn't have to yell anymore, but he's still _really_ loud. "Hello," he says, belatedly, to the other party present, in a polite tone that Mingyu suspects is concealing some intense disdain. "Anyway, sorry to interrupt and all, but I need to talk to you pretty bad." 

Mingyu's brow furrows. "Did something happen?" A list of possible disasters is running through his mind like a _Star Wars_ opening scroll. 

"No! Well, um." Soonyoung waves his hands around wildly. "No one is in any way injured," he says with some confidence. "And, you know, property can always be replaced." 

The sinking feeling in the pit of Mingyu's stomach is only vaguely distinct from the generalized disappointment he's been feeling all night. "Property…" 

Soonyoung scratches his head, absently musing, "I know it's kind of hard to get rid of the smell of smoke, but it'll be fine." 

Mingyu is not as shocked as he should be, given the situation. It's not hard to imagine any number of things that might have happened. He's seen Soonyoung's cooking. His date heaves a sigh. 

"Looks like you should probably head out, huh?" 

Well. Silver linings. "I guess so." Mingyu glares suspiciously, but half-heartedly, at Soonyoung, then back to his date. "Sorry, we should definitely… you know…" 

"Yes, definitely," the guy replies, nodding. He seems unenthused about the possibility of doing this all over again. 

Mingyu isn't going to lose sleep over it. 

"Don't worry, you go ahead. I'll take care of the check." 

Mingyu thanks him as sincerely as he can manage, while Soonyoung dips into an exaggeratedly apologetic bow and leads the way out through the crowd. 

\- 

He doesn't say anything until they're outside. It's cold, and Soonyoung is bundled in a coat that makes him look like a small, somewhat devious marshmallow. There's a hint of mischief in his expression that Mingyu would normally find delightful, but this isn't really the appropriate time. 

"What did you do?" Mingyu stops walking right in front of Soonyoung, looking down at him in an attempt to use his height to his advantage, to say _alright, this is serious time, we're being serious now_. 

Soonyoung blinks up at him for a few seconds, then says, "Oh, nothing." 

Mingyu stares back at him. "What?" 

Soonyoung's entire face cracks into a smile. "I didn't do anything!" he says, full of glee. "I didn't say I did anything." Obviously, he's trying to pull his expression back to serious but doesn't quite manage it. "We believe what we want to believe, Mingyu, and _you_ want to believe that I would burn your apartment down." 

Mingyu huffs little indignant clouds into the air. "It's not that I want to," he says, an important clarification. Then, "What is wrong with you?" 

Soonyoung pouts. Now that the dread has immediately worn off - Soonyoung dramatically lying is just as believable as anything else - Mingyu feels mostly relieved. Still, he shouldn't encourage this kind of behavior, and he honestly has no idea why Soonyoung would barge in and kidnap him from his own date. 

Mingyu sighs. "Seriously, hyung." 

"Are you complaining? I came to rescue you." 

"Rescue me from what?" 

"Your shitty date," Soonyoung says, as if it's obvious. 

"How did you know it was - it was fine," Mingyu corrects himself quickly. "Are you stalking me now?" 

Soonyoung shakes his head and nudges Mingyu with his elbow, hands shoved deep into his coat pockets. "Walk," he says, so Mingyu walks. Then, Soonyoung continues, "I told you before, I know him, and he's an asshole. Only wants to talk about himself. And, like, his cat." 

"I saw the pictures. She's cute." It was the highlight of Mingyu's night. 

"Yeah, but come on." Soonyoung is not wrong, and he knows, which is annoying. Mingyu doesn't want to feel indebted to him, so Soonyoung should really stop acting like he's done Mingyu a favor. "He's boring and not hot. You deserve better." 

It's kind of sweet, if Mingyu thinks about it. Soonyoung seems completely genuine in his intent, although his methods are questionable. Mingyu just can't let him off that easily. 

"Fine," he says, grinning despite himself. "But you owe me a date." He looks at Soonyoung. Soonyoung is looking at the sidewalk, his cheeks pink from the chill. Probably. 

"Are you still hungry?" Soonyoung says, after a few seconds of silence. 

"Always," Mingyu says, laughing. "I'm a growing boy, hyung." 

Soonyoung makes a horrified face. "God, I hope not," he says, then laughs. "Fine, fine. I'll treat you this time." 

Mingyu leans into him, grinning, until Soonyoung stumbles a little and shoves him back. He's smiling too, big and brilliant, and Mingyu knows he'd ditch a hundred dates just for that.


End file.
